A typical LED lamp offers greater energy efficiency and longer life than a standard incandescent lamp. A typical LED lamp is more environmentally friendly than a standard compact fluorescent lamp, due to the lack of mercury in a typical LED lamp. With improvements in LED technology, the amount of lumens generated by LEDs, in particular by LEDs that generate white light, has improved rapidly over time, leading to more LED lamps in the marketplace. With these advantages over past lighting technologies, plus their ability to generate light in multiple colors, in addition to generating white light, LED lamps are widely seen as the future of lighting technology.